


Perfect Shot

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur attempts to teach Merlin how to use a crossbow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Shot

**Title:** Perfect Shot  
 **Prompt:** #4. "You'll get angry at yourself" - Amy Mann, This is How it Goes.  
 **Word Count:** 246  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine  
 **Warnings:** character injury  
 **Summary:** Arthur attempts to teach Merlin how to use a crossbow. 

** Perfect Shot **  
“There’s nothing to it, Merlin.” Arthur said confidently.

“I’m glad you think so. I don’t know why I have to learn how to use a crossbow anyway. Isn’t that what the knights are for?” Merlin said. 

“If I’m unconscious, you will need to defend yourself.” Arthur shrugged. “Hiding is not always an option.” 

“I don’t always hide.” Merlin frowned. 

Arthur laughed. “Now, let me show you.” 

Arthur took the crossbow and aimed it at the target. The bolt hit just right of the center mark. He handed the crossbow to Merlin. 

“Now you try, Merlin.” Arthur said with a grin.

“Fine but if I do better you’ll get angry at yourself and I will have to hide until Gwen calms you down again.” Merlin said. 

“Just hit the target anywhere.” Arthur said as he waved his hand at the target. “Oh and try not to kill anyone.” 

“Very funny.” Merlin put the bolt in and looked down as his eyes glowed. He pointed at the target and hit dead center. “That wasn’t very hard. Why didn’t you hit the middle?”

Arthur snatched the crossbow from merlin and put another bolt in place and fired. He completely missed the target.

There was a yelp somewhere in the distance. 

Merlin and Arthur looked around the target and saw Gwaine with the bolt sticking out of his arse. 

Arthur shoved the crossbow into Merlin’s hand and stomped off.

Merlin laughed then he went to help Gwaine to Gaius’ chambers. 


End file.
